The present disclosure relates to communicating between computing devices, and in particular accessing a protected service, such as an application, from multiple computing devices.
Users generally use multiple computing devices like desktop, laptop, tablet, mobile phones etc. to use the same application. At times, a user may uses these computing devices simultaneously or in tandem. Typically, the user may be expected to login into the application from each computing device separately. When a user chooses to log out from an application they may have to perform the log out action in each computing device separately.
For example, a user may use three computing devices in a typical bring your own device (BYOD) system. An application server may have to maintain triple the number of sessions in the system when one computing device may be typically used at a time. Since the sessions are separate, a user typically may not save temporary work in the session and switch to another computing device.